With the widespread development and use of flat or low slope roofs, as in office buildings or similar structures, the need for long-lasting sealing systems to seal the openings in such roofs through which pipes pass has led to the development of many types of sealing devices. Commonly referred to as "penetration pockets," these devices are frequently constructed of metal, and typically comprise a flat base with an opening in the middle for the protruding pipe, and an upstanding wall around the periphery of the hole adjacent to the pipe. Such devices are placed around pipes extending through a low slope or flat roof of a building prior to the roof being covered with roofing asphalt. After placement around the protruding pipe, the gap between the pipe and the upstanding wall of the pocket is typically sealed by pouring a sealant such as asphalt or a waterproof adhesive into the gap, and the interface between the base and the roof is sealed by the roofing asphalt applied onto the roof.
Unfortunately, these systems have several major drawbacks. For instance, such penetration pockets are frequently comprised of a plurality of metal parts or sections which have to be assembled on site, and which require that the seams between adjoining sections be sealed, which often lengthens the roof sealing process. Moreover, the greater the number of sections, the more seams to be sealed and the greater the chances of seepage after the penetration pocket's installation. Furthermore, even though the gap between the upstanding wall section of the penetration pocket and the pipe is typically filled with a sealant, and the interface between the base of the penetration pocket and the roof is sealed when the building roof is covered with asphalt, over time, the penetration pockets often separate from the sealant and roofing asphalt creating gaps that destroy the seal.
Consequently, a need exists for a prefabricated penetration pocket which is easily installed on site, and which forms a long-lasting seal between the penetration pocket and the sealant and roofing asphalt materials. These needs are met by the asphalt-based penetration pockets of the invention described herein.